


Рождество мистера Монка

by SexyThing



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Наконец примирившись со смертью Труди, Монк собирается отпраздновать рождество в кругу близких. Но его планы меняются, когда в тюрьме происходит загадочное убийство…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Monk's Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235231) by Mislav. 



> 1\. Таймлайн – после окончания сериала;  
> 2\. Является прямым продолжением эпизода 5х08 «Мистер Монк идет на рок-концерт»;  
> 3\. Сюжет подразумевает, что после событий финального эпизода лечение Монка прогрессирует и он делает успехи в избавлении от некоторых своих привычек. Эми Девлин - замена Рэнди, она появляется в нескольких книгах о Монке.
> 
> Выполнено для команды Неполицейских детективов на Фандомной Битве-2016.

В квартире Эдриана Монка играла негромкая рождественская музыка. Натали вздохнула, открывая первую коробку с елочными игрушками. Они потратили почти полчаса, чтобы идеально ровно установить елку, и теперь наконец настало время украшений.

– Вы увидитесь с Молли? – спросила она, выуживая из коробки шарик и аккуратно подвешивая его на ветку. 

– Ну, она собирается, как и всегда, провести рождество с родителями, – отозвался Эдриан, поправив шарик. – Но она придет в гости.

Натали нагнулась и пригляделась к спрятанным под елью коробкам.

– Подарок для Труди?

– Это пустая коробка, – ответил Эдриан. – Мне кажется, разрушать традицию неправильно.

– Надеюсь, сегодня на нас не повесят расследование, – сказала Натали.

– Или убийство произойдет в каком-нибудь приятном месте, – отозвался Монк, проверяя один из шаров с помощью линейки. – Например, в торговом центре.

Натали застыла на мгновение, глядя на него расширившимися глазами, а затем чуть улыбнулась.

– Юмор! Это достижение!

Она собиралась вернуться к шарикам, когда зазвонил ее телефон. Натали торопливо разыскала его и ответила.

– Алло?

Эдриан остановился, глядя на нее. И увидел, как помрачнело ее лицо.

– Хорошо, мы скоро будем.

Она сбросила звонок и подняла на него взгляд.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Монк.

Натали вздохнула.

– Не хотите съездить в тюрьму?

* * *

Странно было находиться в тюрьме под рождество. Бредя рядом с Эдрианом по блеклому светлому коридору, следом за Лиландом и Эми, Натали поежилась. Когда они приблизились к телу, Эдриан вздрогнул.

– Вам и правда становится лучше, – заметила Натали. – Вы даже позволили охране себя обыскать.

– Это было трудно, – пробормотал он. Натали улыбнулась.

– Заключенный зарезан по дороге в столовую, – сообщила Эми.

– Без обид, но я слышала, что в этих местах подобные вещи случаются довольно часто, – заметила Натали. – Зачем вам понадобилась наша помощь?

Стоттлмайер вздохнул.

– Начальник тюрьмы – близкий… знакомый многих членов полиции Сан-Франциско. Здесь недавно произошло еще две таких… «неприятности».

– Охранник, которого едва не закололи, повесившийся серийный насильник… – пояснила Эми. – Здесь повсюду снуют журналисты, грозят первыми полосами и судебными исками.

Эдриан увидел тело и резко остановился. Натали замерла рядом.

– Это же Крис Кеддер, – воскликнул он.

– Точно, – нахмурилась Натали. – Рок-музыкант, убивший другого рок-музыканта. На рок-концерте. 

Эми непонимающе взглянула на нее. 

– Это был трудный день. – сказала Натали.

– Ему дали от двадцати пяти до пожизненного, – добавил Стоттлмайер и огляделся. – Заключенные направлялись в столовую, было обеденное время. Произошла стычка. Когда охране наконец удалось растащить их, Крис лежал мертвым на полу.

– Самодельный нож из… кости индейки? – пробормотал Эдриан, осматривая тело.

Лиланд кивнул.

– Индейка была на обед два дня назад.

– Убийство произошло в слепом углу, так что записи камер безопасности не помогут, – сказала Эми. – Все в один голос заявляют, что не имеют к этому отношения, не видели и не слышали ничего подозрительного. Никто не хочет прослыть стукачом. С заточки, похоже, стерли все отпечатки. Лабораторный анализ, конечно, проведем, но не думаю, что он многое даст. Криминалисты обыскали все вокруг, но ничего необычного не нашли. 

Натали огляделась. В углу комнаты под надзором двух охранников стояли десять заключенных.

– На них нет следов крови, но все случилось очень быстро и орудие после убийства из тела не извлекали, так что неудивительно. 

Она повернулась и вгляделась в сгрудившихся в углу заключенных, скрестив руки на груди.

– Значит, его убил один из них, – вздохнула она. – Осталось только определить, кто.

– Ну, для начала, убийца – левша, – подал голос Эдриан. Он все еще осматривал тело. – И очень силен.

Все уставились на него круглыми глазами, но он спокойно продолжал изучать тело и пол вокруг него, вытянув руки перед собой.

– И откуда ты это знаешь? – наконец спросил Стоттлмайер.

Монк замер и взглянул на него. Казалось, этого вопроса он не ждал.

– Криса ударили прямо в сердце, – пояснил он. – Рана очень глубокая, а заточка чуть наклонена влево.

Лицо Эми осветилось. Она обыскала свои карманы, выудила ручку и пакет для улик.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Лиланд.

– Увидите, – с улыбкой ответила Эми. Она положила ручку в пакет и запечатала его. А затем подошла к заключенным и помахала пакетом у них перед глазами. Стоттлмайер последовал за ней.

– Вы это узнаете? – спросила она.

Все сухо пробормотали «нет» или просто покачали головами. Она протянула пакет первому человеку слева.

– Присмотритесь, – приказала она. – Это важно.

Помявшись, заключенный взял пакет правой рукой и пристально осмотрел ручку.

– Не узнаю, – пожав плечами, ответил он и передал пакет стоявшему рядом мужчине. Тот взял его левой рукой. Последний вернул пакет Эми.

– Отведите Смита, Стэнворта, Грина, Лэйка и Беллинджера в их камеры, – приказал Стоттлмайер. Они с Эми вернулись к Эдриану и Натали. Эдриан все еще рассматривал что-то на полу рядом с телом.

– Пятерых исключили, осталось пять, – прокомментировал Стоттлмайер.

Натали нахмурилась, изучая заключенных.

– Ну, если убийца силен, думаю, последнего в ряду можно исключить тоже. – Она указала на невысокого худого мужчину среднего возраста в оранжевом комбинезоне.

Стоттлмайер бросил на него быстрый взгляд и приказал:

– Уведите Эггарса!

Один их охранников быстро нашел себе замену и повел мужчину в камеру.

Эми опустила взгляд на Эдриана, затем – на пол. Подошла ближе.

– Все в порядке?

Эдриан взглянул на нее.

– Заключенные были правы, это случилось очень быстро. Но не настолько, как всем кажется. На полу рядом с телом несколько свежих царапин, правый ботинок Криса сдвинут чуть ниже, чем левый. Он сопротивлялся убийце, хоть и недолго.

Стоттлмайер нахмурился и вместе с Эми вернулся к заключенным.

– Так. Покажите свои руки и животы, – велел он.

Кто-то хихикнул, другие уставились на него.

– Делайте, что говорят, – приказала Эми.

Мужчины обожгли ее взглядом, переглянулись, но все же подчинились.

У последнего из них, крупного лысого белого мужчины, прямо над пупком красовался довольно большой желтый синяк. Стоттлмайер усмехнулся.

– Отведите его в одиночку, – велел он ближайшему охраннику. – Мы допросим его позже.

Заключенный застонал, когда охранник подтолкнул его вперед. Второй увел оставшихся заключенных.

– Карл Брэдшоу, – сообщила Эми. – Сидит с 2010 года, девять лет за ограбление с отягчающими. 

– Ну, обвинить его в убийстве в связи с синяком и тем, что убийца был левшой, мы не можем, – заметил Лиланд, пока Эдриан изучал плакат на стене неподалеку.

– Обыщем его камеру, – сказала Эми. – Может, что-то обнаружится.

Наконец Эдриан носовым платком выудил из-под плаката спрятанный там кусочек скотча и показал его остальным.

– Вот недостающая часть орудия убийства, – сказал он. – Я заметил, что на ручке были свежие следы клея. А потом увидел такие же на плакате всего в футе от тела.

Лицо Лиланда просветлело.

– Должно быть, заточку обмотали скотчем! – догадался он. – Наверное, скотч отошел, когда убийца вытирал ручку, тот запаниковал и спрятал его.

– Возможно, криминалисты найдут на нем отпечатки и ДНК, – с улыбкой добавила Эми.

Эдриан кивнул, вздохнул и опустил взгляд на тело Криса.

– Упустил свой шанс очернить его на слушании по условно-досрочному освобождению, да? – заметил Стоттлмайер.

Но, что бы они ни думали, до конца еще было далеко.


	2. Chapter 2

Улыбаясь и вновь беря Эдриана за руку, Молли едва удержалась, чтобы не съежиться. Джули сделала еще одну фотографию: десятую по счету.

– Готово! – воскликнула она.

– Отлично! – ответила Молли. 

– Десять. Отлично, ровное число, – добавила она тихо, заставив Эдриана гордо улыбнуться. – Ну что… теперь все? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно проговорила она с надеждой в голосе.

Эдриан нахмурился.

– Ну, двадцать тоже…

– Печенье! – провозгласила Натали, врываясь в комнату с полным подносом, еще горячим. На ее руках были варежки-прихватки. Молли облегченно вздохнула и торопливо перебралась в столовую следом за Джули. Эдриан направился было за ними, но по дороге резко остановился, пристально оглядел печенье и поморщился от грубой асимметрии. Хотя за влажными салфетками не потянулся.

– Возьми это, Молли, – предложил он, протягивая Молли печенье с вершины горки. – Оно идеально симметрично. 

Он еще раз взглянул на печенье.

– Ну, почти идеально.

Пока Молли вгрызалась в угощение, он взял с подноса второе и, стараясь остаться незамеченным, бросил его в мусорное ведро. Это, конечно, не ускользнуло от внимания Натали.

– Мистер Монк, просто…

– Оно было чудовищно, – застенчиво пояснил Эдриан.

Молли и Джули уселись за стол. Натали отвернулась.

– Знаю.

– Ужасно…

– Пожалуйста, просто сядьте, – проговорила она, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Эдриан уже собирался было сесть, когда зазвонил домашний телефон.

– Вот и отпраздновали, – буркнул Эдриан, подходя к телефону. Натали закатила глаза и поставила поднос на стол.

– Эдриан! – голос Лиланда был странно взволнованным, почти удивленным. – Ты не поверишь. Карл заявил, что кто-то нанял его убить Криса Кеддера.

Эдриан нахмурился.

– Нанял? Кто?

– Он не знает. Оказывается, неделю назад кто-то прислал ему письмо с деталями плана. Обратный адрес принадлежал его матери, первая часть письма даже была написана словно от нее, но оно было от кого-то другого. Еще он получил тысячу долларов. Заказчик обещал выслать еще две, но так и не заплатил.

– Ты прав, – отозвался Монк. – Я не верю.

– Я тоже не поверил, – признался Стоттлмайер. – Но хотя Карл уничтожил письмо, как требовал заказчик, он сохранил деньги и конверт. Это правда.

* * *

Камера была ожидаемо крошечной и мрачной. Койка слева, стол со стулом справа. Рядом находился туалет, у противоположной стены – шкаф. Серые стены. Маленькое зарешеченное окошко рядом с кроватью выходило во двор.

– До чего вдохновляюще, – саркастично заметила Натали.

– По крайней мере, он был жив, – пробормотал Эдриан. – В отличие от Грега Сторка. 

Заметив что-то, он остановился у стола. Там была разбросана по меньшей мере дюжина листов бумаги, валялись две ручки. Эдриан внимательно их рассмотрел.

– У него было много бумаги, – отметил он. – Все приобретено недавно. Листы чистые, не мятые. – Он вздохнул. – И пустые.

– Ну, наверное, вдохновение редко посещает такие места.

Он подошел к шкафу и открыл его. По большей части полки занимали майки и спортивные штаны. Стояла там и пластиковая банка из-под печенья. Эдриан взял ее, пристально рассмотрел крышку, открыл. Натали подошла и с любопытством заглянула внутрь. Банка была пуста. Она нахмурилась.

– Зачем ему пустая банка из-под печенья? – спросила она.

– Может, она опустела недавно, – предположил Эдриан. – Судя по царапинам рядом с крышкой, он в последнее время часто открывал и закрывал ее.

Он закрыл банку и вернул ее на место. Затем принялся копаться в вещах. В конце концов, он обнаружил под одеждой несколько конвертов. Выпрямившись, он показал их Натали.

– Возможно, у него был друг по переписке, – заметил он.

* * *

Эдриан и Натали стояли в углу почтового департамента перед столом, забитым коробками и бумагами. Одна из служащих, Аманда Майерс, молодая блондинка, только что закончила объяснять им принцип работы департамента.

– Вам позволено читать все приходящие заключенным письма? – спросила Натали.

– Только через рентген, – безразлично ответила Аманда. – С лицевой и оборотной стороны. Мы сохраняем фотографии и данные с конвертов.   
Она протянула Эдриану папку.   
– Вот фотографии тех… подозрительных писем, которые он, по его словам, получил.

Эдриан быстро прочел первое письмо – точнее, его лицевую сторону. Оборотная сторона оказалась пуста. 

– Первая часть – совершенно обычное семейное письмо, ничего подозрительного, – отметил он, переключаясь на вторую фотографию. – Во второй части, должно быть, заключались детали заказа.

Он закрыл папку.

– Убийца сложил письмо и положил его в конверт с тем расчетом, чтобы была видна лишь лицевая сторона, а оборот закрыл листом чистой бумаги. Деньги он, наверное, оставил посередине.

– А конверт небольшой, чтобы письмо не сместилось при перевозке, – добавила Натали. Эдриан кивнул.

– Еще вы просили записи видеонаблюдения, – сказала Аманда, вынимая из кармана USB-флешку и протягивая ее Эдриану. – Вот.

Тот почти что испуганно уставился на нее. Аманда смерила его взглядом.

– Это USB-флешка, мистер Монк, – прошептала Натали.

– О-о-о, – протянул Эдриан, притворившись, будто знает, что это такое, и убрал устройство в карман.

* * *

Вечером Эдриан и Натали сидели в гостиной друг напротив друга и упаковывали подарки. Они занимались этим уже почти час, и почти закончили с подароком для Стоттлмайера.

– Просто надави… – велел Эдриан, и Натали застонала.

– Скотч не может лечь абсолютно ровно, мистер Монк! – воскликнула она. К счастью, в этот миг зазвонил телефон.

– Ты уверена, что ему понравится? – спросил Эдриан. Прежде чем взять трубку, Натали бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

– Алло?

– Хочу пожелать вам весело провести праздники, – раздался голос Эми. – Дело закрыто. Криминалисты извлекли образец ДНК из волоса, найденного на конверте. Он совпадает с данными женщины, которую в 2004 году задерживали за хранение кокаина.

Натали нахмурилась.

– Кто она?

– Кендра Фрэнк.


	3. Chapter 3

Лиланд позвонил в дверь. Тишина. Во второй раз. Эми нервно огляделась.

Наконец, Кендра открыла дверь.

Она практически не изменилась за четыре года. Чуть выше среднего роста, худощавая, черные волосы до плеч и пронзительные темные глаза.

– Кендра Фрэнк? – спросил Лиланд, хотя ответ был вполне очевиден.

– Да, – осторожно ответила она.

– Вам придется поехать с нами, – сказала Эми.

Кендра сглотнула комок в горле и бросила взгляд внутрь дома. Они увидели в соседней комнате маленькую черноволосую девочку.

– Я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь это видела, – прошептала Кендра.

Лиланд кивнул.

– Я постараюсь.

* * *

Дом Кендры оказался скромным, но уютным. Стены были увешаны фотографиями, самые старые из которых изображали Кедру в автобусных турах и на концертах, и на большинстве фигурировал Грег. В гостиной у большой стойки с дисками располагалась красивая рождественская ель.

– Даже не знаю, что должен здесь найти, – пожаловался Эдриан.

Натали слабо улыбнулась.

– Улики, которые проглядели остальные. Как всегда.

Эдриан двинулся к ели, а Натали остановилась в нескольких футах от него, рассматривая фотографию в рамке на стене, на которой Кендра в больничной одежде держала на руках новорожденную дочь.

– Бедная девочка. Кто знает, что с ней станет. – Она бросила взгляд на начальника. – Полагаю, Кендра больше не ездит по стране с обслуживающим персоналом музыкальных групп?

– У нее магазин записей неподалеку отсюда.

Эдриан замер у стойки для дисков.

– Она явно не забыла своего друга, – заметил он. – Здесь все его альбомы, на самом видном месте. Записи, диски… все остальное в ее спальне.

Натали нахмурилась.

– Мы же еще не осматривали спальню.

– Я заметил еще одну такую же стойку, определенно занятую другими альбомами других авторов, – пояснил он. – Там работают криминалисты, дверь была открыта.

Они перешли в спальню. Здесь находились только шкаф в левом углу, кровать справа и письменный стол рядом. Стены покрывали постеры Грега. Эдриан и Натали вздохнули. Они миновали технологов-криминалистов и подошли к столу. Он осмотрел ящики, вынул несколько папок и пролистал их.

– Что это? – спросила Натали.

– Газетные вырезки об убийствах, судебные стенограммы… Кендра была ими одержима.

* * *

Когда Лиланд и Эми вошли в допросную, Кендра подняла на них взгляд. Сжимая в руках папку, Эми закрыла за собой дверь. Камера уже записывала. Кендра казалась удивительно спокойной, даже безразличной.

– Сколько лет, сколько зим, – проговорил Лиланд, вместе с Эми усаживаясь за стол.

Кендра усмехнулась и кивнула.

– Когда мы виделись в последний раз, вы арестовали человека, убившего моего друга.

– Криса Кеддера, да, – кивнул Лиланд. – Вы знаете, почему вы здесь?

Кендра пожала плечами.

– Ну, Крис умер. Узнала из новостей, – спокойно ответила она. – Так что… конечно, я главная подозреваемая. Удивительно, что вы не пришли раньше. 

Она нахмурилась. 

– Хотя я слышала, что вы уже арестовали за убийство какого-то заключенного.

Эми молча раскрыла папку и подтолкнула ее к Кендре. Та удивленно опустила взгляд.

– Что это? – неуверенно спросила она.

– Отчет криминалистов. На конверте нашли ваш волос.

Кендра взглянула на нее.

– На каком конверте?

– Парень, который убил Криса – кто-то заплатил ему за это, – объяснил Лиланд. – Отправил ему письмо с подробным планом действий и деньгами… но вторую часть оплаты так и не послал. Заключенный сохранил конверт, и мы нашли на нем ваш волос. Почтовый код совпадает с вашим районом.

Кендра побледнела, но промолчала.

– Комментарии? – спросила Эми.

Кендра стиснула зубы и посмотрела ей в глаза.

– Я хочу адвоката, – прошипела она.

* * *

Когда Эдриан и Натали вернулись в участок, Лиланд выходил из допросной. Эми уже удалилась в кабинет.

– Ты ничего особого не пропустил, Монк. Она прикрылась адвокатом. Но для обвинения доказательств достаточно.

Эдриан застонал.

– Да… Но я не думаю, что она тот, кто вам нужен… так сказать.

Лиланд застыл.

– Как это? – спросил он удивленно.

– Она слишком любит свою дочь, – пробормотал Эдриан. – Я был у нее дома. Там повсюду фотографии и игрушки.

Лиланд смерил его взглядом.

– Какое это имеет отношение к убийству?

– Она не стала бы так рисковать, зная, что может попасть в тюрьму, – настойчиво продолжил Эдриан. – Что их могут разлучить.

Лиланд вздохнул.

– Преступники высокомерны, Монк. Даже те, у кого крыша на месте.

– Но зачем так долго ждать? – спросила Натали. – Крис находился в заключении последние четыре года. И ему пока не собирались назначать условно-досрочное.

– Он убил ее друга. Ее друг был мертв, а убийца – продолжал жить. В конце концов, она не выдержала. – Он глубоко вздохнул. – Может, она и невиновна. Вы вольны расследовать этот вариант. Но нам нужны доказательства.

Под взглядами Эдриана и Натали он направился в кабинет.

* * *

Натали сидела на диване в квартире Эдриана и читала документы по делу, пока сам Монк обедал.

– Вы собираетесь навестить Эмброуза в этом году? – спросила она, переворачивая страницу. – Кажется, вы говорили, что он идет на поправку.

На мгновение напрягшись, Эдриан сглотнул.

– Возможно, – лаконично ответил он.

Натали оторвалась от документов и с тревогой взглянула на него. Она сидела на диване в нескольких шагах от стола, где Монк невероятно медленно поглощал свой обед.

– Вы в порядке? – наконец спросила она.

Эдриан обернулся к ней. Он казался совершенно невозмутимым.

– Я… такой же, как и всегда, – немного сухо отозвался он.

– Вы выглядите… обеспокоенным. Из-за расследования.

Он молча вернулся к своей тарелке.

– Кендра этого не делала, – пробормотал он.

– Если это так, вы это докажете, – ободряюще проговорила Натали.

– Сначала нужно объяснить ее ДНК на конверте, – заметил он. – И еще вопрос с таинственным другом по переписке Криса… Я уверен, что он – или она – существует.

Лицо Натали помрачнело. На несколько мгновений повисла тишина.

– А тем временем, она остается в тюрьме. А ее дочь – на попечении социальных служб… – Он вздохнул. – Наверное, даже на рождество.

– А отец – не вариант? – спросила Натали.

Эдриан вздохнул и, так и не ответив, осушил стакан воды. Вытерев рот салфеткой, он поднялся и понес посуду на кухню.

Несколько минут Натали наблюдала за ним, затем поднялась, подошла ближе и положила папку раскрытой на кухонный стол.

– Я бегло прочла копию тюремных отчетов по Крису, – сказала она. – Мне их дала Эми. Он несколько раз завязывал драку с человеком по имени Говард Нил. Последняя случилась за месяц до убийства.

Эдриан взглянул на нее, затем на папку, но, так ничего и не сказав, вернулся к мытью посуды.

– У Говарда длинная история ограблений и шантажа. Думаю, это стоит нашего внимания.

* * *

Они застали Говарда за мытьем полов в складском помещении. Это был довольно высокий, крепко сложенный белый мужчина. И Эдриан, и Натали постарались держаться от него на приличном расстоянии. Склад был обширным, обставленным полками с коробками. Пахло моющим средством и потом. Эдриан поморщился.

– Ну да, я пару раз наподдал этому уроду. Дальше что?

– Ну… теперь он мертв, – ответил Эдриан как можно более уверенно.

Говард поднял на него взгляд.

– Я слышал, вы поймали кого надо.

– Да, но я думаю, что это еще не все…

Эдриан застыл, словно примерз к земле, и уставился на какую-то точку на полу. Говард остановился тоже, удивляясь его поведению, и смерил его взглядом.

– Чего? – спросил он.

– Вы пропустили пятно, – тихо сказал Эдриан.

Говард нахмурился и сделал шаг к нему.

– Вы указываете мне, как делать мою работу?

Натали глубоко вдохнула. Один из охранников приблизился, держа руку на оружии.

Эдриан нервно улыбнулся.

– Ну, если это можно назвать работой, в чем я не уверен…

– Мистер Монк… – прошептала Натали.

Говард пристально смотрел на него. Эдриан почувствовал, как на лбу выступил пот, и шагнул назад.

– Вы пропустили пятно, – тихо повторил он.

Прошло несколько напряженных мгновений. Наконец, Говард усмехнулся.

– Что ж, значит, я его вытру, – хмыкнул он и добавил: – Когда сочту нужным.

Он продолжил натирать пол, словно специально игнорируя пятно. Эдриан поморщился.

– Вы не знаете, у Криса были враги? – осторожно спросила Натали. – Он никого не упоминал?

Говард на мгновение приостановился, взглянул на нее.

– Я кто, по-вашему, стукач? – злобно бросил он и снова вернулся к работе.

– Он с кем-нибудь переписывался?

– Разговор закончен.

Эдриан огляделся, сделал один осторожный шаг вперед, выудил из кармана бумажный платок, медленно наклонился и принялся вытирать пятно. Ощутив его присутствие, Говард замер и опустил взгляд. Эдриан вздрогнул, торопливо выпрямился и развернулся. Натали взяла его за руку и, невзирая на молчаливый протест, начала уводить к двери. Где-то в середине пути он с отвращением выбросил платок в ближайшую мусорную корзину. 

– Он не тот, кто нам нужен, – выходя, прошептал он.

– С чего вы решили? – с любопытством спросила Натали.

– Не знаю. Он кажется слишком… импульсивным. К тому же, чтобы провернуть все это, находясь в тюрьме, нужны хорошие связи и много денег. Это не в его стиле. Еще он никак не мог узнать о Кендре. Разве что Крис ее упоминал. – Он вздохнул. – Нужно найти его друга по переписке.


	4. Chapter 4

Опустившись на корточки около рождественской елки, Эдриан подметал пол под ней небольшим веником. Из радио доносилась негромкая рождественская мелодия. Натали, сидевшая на диване с книгой в руках, снова взглянула на него. Для нее пол выглядел кристально чистым, как, в принципе, и полчаса назад.

– Долго вы собираетесь этим заниматься? – едва скрывая раздражение, спросила она.

– Пока пол не будет безупречно чист, – спокойно ответил он.

– Может, просто положить вокруг пластиковое покрытие?

– Это уничтожит атмосферу, – простонал он. – Вы с Джули подарили мне этот веник пять лет назад. Точнее, целый набор для уборки. Гордись.

Натали хихикнула, взгляд ее зацепился за стол в столовой, где идеально ровными стопками были сложены бумаги.

– Что это за документы? – спросила она. – Вы сказали лишь, что они касаются расследования.

– Джули распечатала их для меня, – пояснил Эдриан. – Новостные заметки о Крисе Кеддере, судебные документы, фотографии… может, это выведет нас на его друга по переписке. Или на того, у кого был мотив. Я штудировал их последние три часа, но не нашел ничего примечательного.

– Одно не исключает другое, так? – предположила Натали. 

– Верно, – согласился он.

Повисла короткая тишина. К удивлению Натали, Эдриан наконец заканчивал уборку.

– Так что… Молли заглянет на рождество? – негромко спросила она.

Губы Эдриана растянулись в улыбке.

– Да, она звонила вчера. Она придет.

– Хорошо. Она мне нравится.

Эдриан усмехнулся.

– А кому нет?

Наконец спустя несколько минут он ссыпал мусор в пластиковый пакет, поднялся, прошествовал к ближайшему мусорному ведру и выбросил его. Затем он аккуратно положил веник в коробку с набором для уборки, снял перчатки и бросил их следом за пакетом. Утомившись, Эдриан зашел на кухню и вынул из холодильника бутылку воды «Сиерра Спрингс». Возвращаясь в гостиную, сделал глоток. Его взгляд немедленно притянули документы. Он снова просмотрел их в глубокой задумчивости…

А затем застыл.

– Вероника Миллер, – прошептал он.

Натали подняла глаза.

– А что с ней? – спросила она.

– Она пишет заметки, – не сводя взгляда с документов, ответил Эдриан. – О рок-музыке. Ее колонка посвящена новинкам и последним новостям рок-индустрии, но за последние семь месяцев она четырежды упоминала Криса, несмотря на то, что он четыре года находился в заключении.

Натали склонила голову набок.

– Это не обязательно что-то значит.

– Возможно, – признал он. – Насколько нам известно, Крис не был подписан ни на газеты, ни на журналы.

Задумавшись, он уселся за стол. Явно не веря в простое совпадение, он внимательно прочитал работы Вероники. Ощутив его сомнения, Натали несколько минут наблюдала за ним, затем отложила книгу, поднялась, подошла к столу, выудила из кармана смартфон и принялась печатать.

– Что ты делаешь? – заметив ее, спросил Эдриан.

– Проверяю страницу Вероники на фейсбуке, – спокойно пояснила она.

Эдриан нахмурился.

– Где?

– Это социальная страница, – не поднимая взгляда, уточнила она.

Ответом ей была долгая тишина и его смущенный взгляд.

– Она пишет о себе в интернете, – наконец заметив его смятение, сказала Натали.

– Зачем кому-либо это делать?

Изумленно уставившись в экран телефона, Натали замерла. Прежде чем заговорить, она сглотнула комок.

– Месяц назад она опубликовала на своей профильной странице ссылку… на новостную заметку о тюрьме. – Она взглянула на Эдриана. – У тюремной библиотеки возникли какие-то проблемы, чтобы ее сохранить, им нужны добровольцы, возможно, даже пожертвования.

Эдриан посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся.

– Вот теперь никаких шансов, что это совпадение, – гордо заключил он.

– Это вы еще не видели ее последние записи. Сообщение на первой странице.

– Что там? – поднимаясь, спросил Эдриан.

– Это опубликовала ее семья, – ответила Натали. – Вероника недавно умерла. За два дня до убийства Криса. Подробностей никаких нет, просто сказано, что это был «трагический несчастный случай». 

* * *

Эдриан бродил по дому Вероники, внимательно изучая каждый уголок. Лестница в коридоре рядом с гостиной вела в спальню. Лиланд и Натали не отставали от него ни на шаг. Все трое натянули латексные перчатки и бахилы.

– Она не явилась на работу, – сообщил Лиланд. – Не отвечала на звонки. Подруга пришла ее проведать. Входная дверь оказалась не заперта, она вошла, осмотрелась и нашла Веронику мертвой у подножия лестницы. Несколько сломанных ребер, сломанная правая нога, треснувший череп. Похоже, она поскользнулась и упала. На верхней ступеньке остались царапины, там же нашли ее тапок. Ни ран, ни следов борьбы, под ногтями тоже ничего… дело закрыто. 

– У подруги есть алиби? – все еще озираясь, спросил Эдриан. Он начал медленно подниматься по лестнице.

Лиланд кивнул.

– Угу.

Натали посмотрела на одно из окон в глубине дома.

– Похоже, она всегда держала это окно открытым… кто угодно мог проскользнуть внутрь, а потом сбежать. Может, даже подняться по лестнице и спрятаться у двери спальни…

– Странно, что не было ни следов борьбы, ни частиц под ногтями… – заметил Эдриан, все еще взбираясь по лестнице. – Если бы она просто потеряла равновесие, она попыталась бы спастись, схватиться за перила или за стену… и до того, и до другого легко дотянуться.

– Думаете, кто-то оглушил ее и сбросил с лестницы, или напал, быстро скрутил и столкнул вниз? – спросила Натали.

– Это возможно.

– Или ей просто очень не повезло. Это тоже возможно.

Наконец, заметив что-то на полу, Эдриан остановился у двери в спальню Вероники. Несколько минут он внимательно рассматривал улику, затем опустился на корточки и пригляделся поближе. Но так ничего и не сказал.

– Что-то не так? – спросила Натали, поднимаясь к нему. Стоттлмайер последовал за ней.

– Царапины, – сообщил Эдриан, касаясь кончиками пальцев поврежденного пола. – На деревянном полу у двери в спальню. Очень близко от той точки, с которой она упала и разбилась насмерть.

Он еще раз пригляделся к царапинам, внимательно изучил их, касаясь затянутой в перчатку рукой.

– Свежие. Гнили нет. На полу еще видны следы древесной пыли.

Он вдруг молча выхватил из кармана носовой платок, осторожно просунул ткань в щель между половыми досками и аккуратно извлек застрявший там предмет. Держа его между указательным и большим пальцем, внимательно его осмотрел.

– Что-то металлическое, – заметил он. – Попало сюда недавно. Ни ржавчины, ни пыли, ни грязи…

– Это медиатор, – сказала Натали.

Эдриан пристальнее смотрелся в предмет. Лицо его осунулось.

– Я видел такие же в квартире Кендры, – сказал он.

Он медленно поднялся. Лиланд убрал медиатор в пакет для улик. Эдриан сердито проследовал в спальню. Он изучил простыни и подушки, заглянул под кровать, в шкаф, в прилегающую ванную, в шкафчик над раковиной. 

– Вся одежда женская, 44 размера… одна зубная щетка, один вид зубной пасты…

Он остановился у письменного стола, внимательно осмотрел кресло.

– Что-то заметил? – спросил Стоттлмайер.

– Кресло. Оно настроено под человека ростом приблизительно 176-180 сантиметров. – Он бросил взгляд на Стоттлмайера и Натали. – Я читал отчет о вскрытии. Вероника была ростом 167 сантиметров.

Натали вздохнула.

– Теперь понятно, почему на ее ноутбуке не обнаружилось ничего существенного.

Эдриан принялся копаться в ящиках, перебирать бумаги. В конце концов, он закрыл все ящики, выпрямился и вздохнул.

– Я бы хотел просмотреть все это позже, – сообщил он. – Но, похоже, здесь ничего подозрительного нет… черновики статей, газетные вырезки… Но нижний ящик… Бумаги сдвинуты в сторону, хотя могли бы занимать все пространство, и еще бы и место осталось… Словно там лежало что-то еще… что-то важное для нее… и это что-то либо перенесли, либо уничтожили.

– Например, письма Кеддеру, – предположила Натали.

Лиланд взглянул на Эдриана, затем на Натали.

– Вы же понимаете, что ничто из этого не оправдывает Кендру, да?

* * *

Эдриан медленно вошел в допросную и тихо прикрыл дверь за собой. Сидевшая за столом Кендра подняла глаза. Она была молчалива и казалась еще бледнее, чем раньше. И словно даже похудела. Камера была включена.

– Мне нечего вам сказать, – заявила она с едва сдерживаемым гневом. – Я все уже сказала вашим дружкам-полицейским.

Эдриан сел, обжигая ее взглядом. Кендра продолжила едва ли не насмешливо:

– Нет, я не убивала Криса Кеддера. Нет, я не убивала Веронику Миллер. Нет, у меня нет алиби на время ее смерти. Нет, я не знаю, как мой волос оказался на конверте, а медиатор – в доме Вероники. И нет, я не знаю, кто бы хотел меня подставить.

Эдриан передернулся. Несколько секунд он молчал.

– Они подумали, что кто-то… гражданский, не коп… будет вам… более приятен, – признался он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не звучало угрозы.

– Вы все одинаковые, – бросила она.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Эдриан чувствовал, что вспотел. Ему это не нравилось. Кендра сжала челюсть.

– Слушайте. Мне жаль. Я сожалею о вашей… ситуации. И… возможных последствиях. – Он поморщился. – Я побывал в тюрьме. Под прикрытием. И однажды меня тоже подставили… собственно, это я и хотел сказать. Я действительно рассматриваю этот вариант. 

– Я хотела его убить, – едва слышно призналась Кендра, побледнев еще сильнее.

Эдриан поднял взгляд, склонив голову набок.

– Давайте уточним: мы же говорим о Крисе… Крисе Кеддере, – спросил он, – так?

Кендра вытерла глаза, подняла голову.

– Да, – вздохнула она. – Я хотела его убить, но не стала. И я точно не убивала эту… Веронику Миллер. 

Она горько усмехнулась. 

– Вообще-то, я почувствовала облегчение, когда узнала о его… смерти. А теперь она разрушит мою жизнь.

– Ну, Крис ведь убил вашего друга, – заметил он, не зная, как лучше среагировать на ее поведение.

– Грег был мне больше, чем другом, – отвернувшись, прошептала Кендра.

Несколько секунд Эдриан пристально смотрел на нее, а затем вдруг осознал.

– Голубые глаза, – прошептал он.

Кендра вздрогнула и подняла глаза, в которых стояли слезы. Она промолчала. Эдриан продолжил:

– У вашей дочери голубые глаза. У вас – черные. Но у Грега…

– Это ничего не доказывает, – прошипела она.

– Да, но этого достаточно, чтобы подтвердить мои подозрения, – спокойно заявил Монк. – Полиция всегда может провести тест по ДНК. Обвинение сочтет, что это только подтвердит… «мотив мести».

Кендра передернулась и усмехнулась.

– Вы помните цвет глаз Грега?

Эдриан пожал плечами.

– У меня хорошая память. К тому же, это расследование заставило меня еще раз перечитатьто дело.

Кендра посмотрела ему в глаза, губы ее изогнулись в усмешке, но во взгляде была мольба. Она сцепила ладони.

– Прошу, вытащите меня отсюда, – взмолилась она. – Я просто хочу провести рождество с дочерью. Она… она – вся моя жизнь. Моя единственная семья. Прошу.

Эдриан сумел лишь слабо кивнуть.


	5. Chapter 5

Кендра лежала на койке на спине, невидящим взглядом уткнувшись в потолок. Время от времени она вздыхала. 

Звук приближающихся шагов заставил ее вздрогнуть. Она медленно повернула голову и выглянула в коридор. 

Это была Натали. Помощница Эдриана Монка. Она подошла к двери камеры, скрещенными руками прижимая к себе висящую на плече сумочку, и робко посмотрела на Кендру.

– Привет, – тихо сказала она.

Кендра несколько секунд рассматривала ее.

– Привет, – наконец ответила она, хоть и несколько отстраненно.

– Есть новости? – Она медленно поднялась с койки и добавила, подходя к двери: – Хоть какие-нибудь? 

Натали прикусила нижнюю губу, на миг опустила глаза в пол.

– Криминалисты обнаружили твою ДНК на медиаторе, – тихо проговорила она, не в силах взглянуть Кендре в глаза. – А он совпал с теми, которые нашли у тебя дома. – Она помолчала, но тут же кинулась пояснять: – Но мой босс верит, что ты невиновна, и он докажет это.

Натали собиралась добавить что-то еще, но Кендра ее оборвала:

– Спасибо, – негромко сказал она, поднимая голову.

Натали в ответ улыбнулась. Она огляделась, затем расстегнула сумку. Снова оглянувшись, она выудила из нее небольшую книжечку и просунула ее недоумевающей Кендре сквозь прутья решетки. 

– Я принесла вот это, – прошептала она, пока Кендра благоговейно рассматривала первую страницу. – Постарайся, чтобы никто не увидел. Меня обыскали, но, если внутри не спрятана заточка, они на такие вещи внимания не обращают…

– Семейный альбом, – проговорила Кендра, пожирая взглядом фото.

Натали кивнула, улыбнулась еще шире.

– Да.

– Это так мило. – Кендра взглянула на нее. – Спасибо. Еще раз.

– Конечно. Ты не говорила, что вы с Грегом были… не просто друзьями.

Губы Кендры дрогнули. Она сжала пальцами прутья.

– Как-то само собой получилось. Когда я узнала о его смерти… о том, как он умер… Я была испугана и зла. Я знала, что он бы так не поступил, что не захотел бы так умирать… Но еще я злилась, что остальным такой вариант казался возможным. – Она едва заметно улыбнулась. – Мне так повезло, что я столкнулась с вами. С тобой и твоим боссом. – Она вздохнула. – Надеюсь, вы и в этот раз принесете мне удачу.

– Когда ты узнала, что беременна? – тихо спросила Натали.

Кендра покраснела, сморгнула навернувшиеся слезы. 

– Через пару месяцев после смерти Грега. – Она вздрогнула. – Я была одновременно невероятно рада и страшно расстроена.

– Мой муж умер, – наконец проговорила Натали. Кендра внимательно глядела на нее. Она продолжила: – Я все еще по нему тоскую. Но я сумела снова найти свое счастье. Как бы заезженно это ни звучало… но у меня получилось.

Кендра печально улыбнулась.

– Кажется… в моей ситуации это будет сложновато, – оглядываясь, заметила она.

Несколько секунд Натали молчала, затем наклонилась к ней.

– Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, – пообещала она.

* * *

Молли улыбнулась, когда Адриан прислонился к ней, обвив рукой плечи. Они сидели на диване у рождественской елки. Натали сделала пару шагов назад, присмотрелась, а затем щелкнула фотоаппаратом.

– Ну вот! – воскликнула она, с широкой ухмылкой приближаясь к Эдриану и Молли, и показала им новую фотографию.

– Чем дальше, тем лучше! – воскликнул он дрогнувшим голосом.

– Здорово, – кивнув, спокойно сказала Молли.

– Давай еще одну! – потребовал Эдриан, когда Натали направилась было на кухню.

Молли поморщилась.

– Я думаю…

– Ну давай! – радостно воскликнул Эдриан, уже приняв позу. – Пусть будет десять.

Молли вздохнула, но все же нацепила на губы улыбку и постаралась расслабиться. Натали обернулась, аккуратно навела камеру и сделала еще один снимок.

– Отлично! – воскликнул Эдриан, заставив Молли вздрогнуть. – Десять! Ну что, ты останешься до рождества? – поднимаясь, спросил он.

– Разумеется, – кивнула Молли. – Жду не дождусь.

– Я тоже, – усмехнулся он и двинулся на кухню, где Натали уже готовила горячий шоколад. – Джули тоже будет. Кажется, вы двое не…

Он неожиданно застыл. Что-то на кухонном столе привлекло его внимание.

Последние кусочки паззла медленно вставали на место.

Он подобрал лист бумаги и с изумленным взглядом внимательно рассмотрел его.

Натали и Молли молча стояли в стороне, наблюдая за ним, и сразу заметили перемену в его поведении.

– Натали, – позвал он, подняв голову. – Это ты здесь оставила?

– Да, извините. Это схема расположения камер блока, где содержали Криса.

Эдриан нахмурился и снова взглянул на схему.

– Его камера… располагалась поблизости от камеры Криса Холлера… Я читал о нем в других тюремных отчетах…

– Серийный насильник. Он повесился неделю назад.

Эдриан посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Все указывает на то, что Крис Кеддер и Вероника переписывались. Но об этом нет никаких записей. Даже в тюремных архивах. Кто мог избавиться от таких доказательств?

– Кто-то опытный, – рассудила Натали. – Влиятельный. 

Она нахмурилась. 

– Надзиратель?

– Или кто-то близкий к нему, – предположил Эдриан. – Например, кто-то, имеющий отношение к почтовому департаменту.

* * *

Эдриан нахмурился, разглядывая фотографии с места преступления. Он сидел за столом в общем зале, Натали не отходила от него ни на шаг. Детективы и полицейские уже давно ушли домой – планировать рождественские праздники.

– Узел… – заметил Эдриан, и Натали подошла ближе. – Взгляни на узел у петли.

Он откопал фотографию, где крупным планом были изображены ноги повешенного. 

– И на то, как он завязывал шнурки. Узлы совершенно разные.

– Но ведь все указывает на самоубийство, так? – спросила Натали.

Эдриан задумчиво кивнул.

– Да…

– А что, заключенным дозволено носить ботинки со шнурками? – спросила Натали, глотнув воды.

– С короткими – да. Если они смогут себе это позволить.

В этот момент в комнату вошел Лиланд. Он улыбался, сжимая в руках папку. За ним следовала Эми.

– Мы проверили финансовые отчеты Аманды Майерс, – воскликнул он. – Ни за что не угадаете, что мы нашли.

* * *

Входя в полупустой зал почтового департамента, где ее ожидали Лиланд, Эми, Натали и Эдриан, Аманда Майерс, молодая светловолосая охранница, казалась смущенной и растерянной. 

– В чем дело? – спросила она не без раздражения. – Мне нужно вернуться к работе.

– Не так скоро, – усмехнулся Лиланд.

– Пожалуйста, отложите свое оружие, – приказала Эми.

Аманда посмотрела на нее, как на ненормальную.

– Отложите свое оружие, – повторила Эми.

Аманда фыркнула. Она выудила пистолет из кобуры и оставила его на столе неподалеку.

– Вы убили Криса Холлера, – вступил Эдриан. – Вам заплатили за это члены семьи одной из убитых. Точнее, ее отец.

– Серийный насильник, который повесился пару недель назад, – уточнила Натали. – Вот только ему в этом помогли.

Не находя слов, Аманда переводила взгляд с одного из них на другого.

– Вы сошли с ума, – выдавила она наконец, скрестив руки на груди.

Не обращая внимания на оскорбления, Эдриан принялся подводить итоги.

– _Вот как это было. Вы убили Криса Холлера. Вы прокрались в его камеру, оглушили ударом по затылку и повесили. Это повлекло смерть и заодно скрыло повреждения мозга и шеи, нанесенные во время нападения. Но Крис Кеддер видел, как вы покидали камеру. Он начал вас шантажировать. Первое время вы подыгрывали – вот откуда в его камере деньги. Но расплачиваться с ним вечно вы не собирались. Он все равно представлял угрозу, да еще и переписывался с журналисткой – она была его страховкой. Тогда вы решили убить их обоих. И подставить единственного человека с сильным мотивом – Кендру._

_Вы нашли адрес Кендры. В телефонной книге, на социальных интернет-страницах… это оказалось нетрудно. В наши-то дни… Некоторое время вы следили за ней. Узнали ее привычки, интересы, одержимость судебным делом. В какой-то момент вы даже прокрались в дом Кендры. Там вы взяли ее волос – скорее всего, с расчески. Там же нашелся конверт, лист бумаги, марки и медиатор. Вы написали письмо с планом убийства Криса на той бумаге, положили его в тот конверт вместе с волосом Кендры и отправили письмо из района, где она живет, чтобы совпал почтовый индекс. Карлу Брэдшоу. И все пошло само собой._

_Сначала вы убили Веронику. Чтобы отнять у Криса рычаг воздействия и удостовериться, что секреты не выйдут наружу. Вы нашли и ее адрес, возможно, следили за ней некоторое время. Затем однажды ранним утром вы прокрались в дом через незапертое окно, дождались ее у двери спальни и, когда она вышла, убили, столкнув с лестницы. Вы обыскали дом, нашли письма Криса и забрали их. Вы удалили с ее ноутбука всю информацию о Крисе, включая их электронные письма друг другу. Вы все представили как несчастный случай, но, боясь, что кто-нибудь свяжет ее смерть с будущим убийством Криса Кеддера, вы подбросили медиатор Кендры._

_А затем Карл убил Криса прежде, чем тот успел узнать о смерти Вероники. У вас, конечно, было алиби – вы находились в офицерской комнате отдыха. Как вы и ожидали, он сохранил конверт в качестве меры предосторожности. Даже если бы он выбросил его, вы нашли бы способ повесить убийство на Кендру. Может, с помощью анонимного звонка. И вряд ли волос, найденный на теле Криса позже, был лишь совпадением. Вы взяли волос из камеры Карла, с простыни или подушки, например, и, когда вам сообщили о драке, в этой суете успели подложить его на тело Криса, чтобы убийство обязательно связали с Брэдшоу. А через него – и с Кендрой._

– Еще вы пробрались в камеру Криса до прибытия полиции и забрали все материалы, способные бросить на вас тень, – дополнила Натали. – Потом вы удалили из тюремных архивов и с сайта всю информацию о его переписке.

Аманда фыркнула, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

– Вы сошли с ума. Эта теория безумна от начала до конца.

– Не торопитесь, – сказал Лиланд. – Мы проверили состояние ваших финансов. На следующий день после «самоубийства» человек по имени Джордж Мосби перевел на ваш счет пятьдесят тысяч долларов. Плата за консалтинговые услуги. По крайней мере, так вы это объяснили Налоговому управлению.

Лицо Аманды окаменело. Она отвернулась. Продолжила Эми.

– Мы также проверили ваши телефонные звонки. За последние несколько месяцев вы множество раз связывались с одним человеком. Он работает здесь в техническом отделе. Занимается камерами и системами наблюдения.

– Мы друзья, что с того? – солгала Аманда.

– На следующий день после поступления денег вы перевели половину суммы на его счет.

Лиланд вздохнул.

– Вот только жаль, что он оказался не таким наглым, как вы. Услышав о финансовых отчетах и записях телефонных звонков, о нашей теории, он тут же признался, что на самом деле был вашим парнем, и что он подправил видеозаписи до и после убийства Криса. Вот почему нет свидетельств того, как вы входили в их камеры.

– Реакция Джорджа Мосби была сходной, – добавила Эми. – Криминалисты повнимательней взглянули на ночную рубашку Вероники и нашли на ней чужой волос. ДНК совпадает с вашей.

– Интересный факт, – заметил Эдриан. – Сразу после нападения на его дочь мистер Мосби начал пить. А вы потеряли предыдущую работу из-за «регулярных прогулов». Вскоре после этого вы оказались в больнице из-за алкогольного отравления. Шесть месяцев после этого сидели без работы, пока два года назад не устроились сюда.

Аманда молчала. Эдриан склонил голову набок.

– Там вы и встретились, да? На собраниях «анонимных алкоголиков»?

Аманда вздрогнула и огляделась. Сердце колотилось в груди, во рту резко пересохло. Осознав свое поражение, она опустилась на стул.

– Как вы могли? – с отвращением спросила Натали. – Нет, серьезно. Вы убили трех человек и попытались подставить невинную женщину. Мать-одиночку. И, между, прочим, почти как и вы, бывшую наркоманку. Что с вами такое?

Аманда сглотнула комок в горле и безразлично взглянула ей в глаза.

– Все это… меня не касается, – заявила она.

Натали зашипела и отвернулась. Эми спокойно достала наручники.

* * *

Молли и Джули болтали на кухне, пока Натали и Эдриан сидели в гостиной. Вечер шел отлично, и они уже собирались вручить ему подарки. В квартире раздавался шорох обертки.

– С рождеством! – радостно воскликнула Натали, когда Монк закончил разворачивать бумагу. Он тепло улыбнулся, взглянул на подарок, и лицо его осветилось.

– Новый набор для уборки? – воскликнул он, едва не плача. – С… дополнительным веником? – Он дрогнул. – Я не знаю, что сказать…

Натали усмехнулась.

– Я знала, что вам понравится.

Внезапно раздался дверной звонок.

– Я открою! – крикнул Эдриан. Он осторожно опустил коробку рядом с диваном, окинул ее влюбленным взглядом и направился к двери.

Он посмотрел в глазок и моргнул, изумляясь тому, что увидел. Но все же аккуратно отпер замок, откинул засов и открыл дверь.

На пороге, смущенно улыбаясь, топталась Кендра. Рядом, обеими руками прижимая к груди плюшевого медвежонка, с улыбкой на губах стояла ее трехлетняя дочь.

– Меня пригласила Натали, – несмело проговорила Кендра. – Можно?

Еще не оправившись от удивления, Эдриан оглядел Кендру и ее дочь, а затем широко улыбнулся.

– Конечно.

И, наконец оказавшись на свободе, она присоединилась к празднику.


End file.
